5 Centimeters Closer
by Kirikoto
Summary: A continuation of the famous 5 Centimeters per Second, where fate brings the two childhood friends together again. One step at a time.
1. Prologue - Fate

_Akari_

I recall a rather unusual quote from the author a certain series I read once before: "Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."

I remembered this quote vividly as we met with our accident.

My fiancé and I were in a taxi, running errands for my parents. We were a month away from our marriage, and I remember I was looking fondly at the ring that shone on my finger. I smiled faintly as the metal flashed vibrantly. I decided to take it off to look at it from another angle. Then it happened.

"Yuuichi, you'll be coming over tonight as well?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat to talk to him. He sat in front with the driver, and they were in the midst of some eager conversation about baseball.

"Hmm? Yeah, I will. We can settle the invitations then." He smiled at me, glancing sideways and flashing a grin. I smiled back and leaned back.

Just as that happened, I remember feeling a lurch forward. It felt like a sudden break on the taxi, but at the same time, I felt myself being flung to the right, even with my seatbelt on. Immediately, a resounding crash followed, a cacophony of glass breaking and grinding of metal. I felt myself spinning to the side as my hearing was filled with a loud buzz that came with the loud crash. After what seemed like an endless spiral of confusion and sudden pain, we came to a halt. I weakly pressed my fingers to my forehead and my eyes widened. The red dark liquid dripped off my fingers, and some trickled down my wrist, staining my white sleeves with red.

 _Blood._ It was only then when I realised what was going on. I felt myself start to panic as my vision darkened.

"No. No… I can't die now…" I whispered and noticed I was crying, tasting the tears that trickled down my eyes. _I'm getting married. Why? I can't die._ I felt my vision fading and I was slowly falling unconscious.

Around me, I heard distant shouts, and soft dialogue. "Oh my God!" "I wonder if they're still alive." "Someone call an ambulance!"

As I succumbed to fatigue and blood loss, only one thing ran through my head.

 _Yuuichi._

* * *

 _Takaki_

It was a hot day, and I had nothing better to do. Maybe it was fate that led me to her, though.

Just having returned from my childhood neighbourhood a few days earlier, I wandered around aimlessly, unsure of what I could do with my life. I exit the train station and decided to relax for a while.

 _Till what? A random job flies at your face?_ I let a miserable sigh. I had no job, and my money was on a slow but steady downfall, and I had just broken up with a wonderful girl. _Face it, you and Risa would have never hit it off anyway._

 _Or would we? I was about to meet her parents after all. And we'd been together for three years…_

The more I thought about it, the more upset I felt. Especially after coming back from where I had my first love. Akari's childish look still remained fresh in my mind. Her smile and the fluttering feeling she gave me when we were in the library together. I wonder if she's doing alright now. Though if I met her all of a sudden again, I probably wouldn't recognise her.

After much contemplation of my thoughts and emotions, I found myself in a park. The fountain shot out pristine, clear water that shone against the sun. It made me remember how hot it was. For an instant, my mind went back to the island. Where the sea was as clean and bright, and the smell of sea salt hung in the air no matter where you went. And…

My eyes had drifted to a rather tanned female sitting at a bench near the fountain, a luggage in front of her. _A foreigner?_ She looked quite fit, like a surfer, or maybe a cyclist. She seemed out of place, considering no one in Tokyo was particularly that tan, or bothered with being under the sun for that matter. _Maybe she's lost._ I decided to go over and see if she needed help.

About ten meters away, I suddenly stopped walking. The girl raised her head as she put down her phone, probably just ending a call. Part of me wanted to walk away, but when I saw her face, I stood still, frozen.

Her graceful, but yet childish, looks were ever so reminiscing. Kanae pouted her lips and suddenly her gaze drifted over to me. I saw her eyes widen in shock, her mouth hung open. Then, spreading into a smile, she got up from her seat and ran over. She looked exactly the same as she did all those years back. Forcing myself to smile, I awkwardly walked towards her. Just before she came in for a hug, she kind of slowed down and sheepishly looked around.

"Hey, Kanae." I broke the slightly tense atmosphere with the quick greeting. "How've you been?"

She smiled, embarrassed. "Hey Takaki. It's been a really long time. I'm fine I guess." She laughed awkwardly before adding a question. "How about you?"

And so from there, the two of us started talking again, and I walked around with her till we settled at a small café by the roadside. We caught up and talked about life back on the island, and how my life was a bit of a mess at that point of time. She couldn't do anything but offer a weak, apologetic smile.

I sipped on my iced coffee and looked at the beautiful young woman in front of me. While she definitely looked like the Kanae I knew on the island, she was definitely more mature. She gave off a kind of beauty that I couldn't really express in words. _Not that you could express anything like love in words that well anyway._

"Oh right," I suddenly remembered what I had forgotten to ask. "More importantly, why are you in Tokyo?"

Instantly, Kanae looked down at my iced coffee and I noticed her turning red.

"Y-You see… The t-thing is I actually came…to find you…" she mumbled her words fast and soft, but I heard it, being half a meter across her.

I had never been good with handling relationships, as can be seen from Risa, and this time was no different. I didn't know how to react to Kanae. I remembered a few years back when I had left the island, she had confessed to me, and I had done the same thing – nothing. I suppose the guilt had been weighing in my heart for some time, and this one instant made the weight even heavier.

"Ah…" Sipping my coffee again, I felt sweat on my brow, from the heat and the slight embarrassment I brought to myself for troubling a girl like that.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

That surprised me. "Oh?"

Kanae gave me a hopeless smile. "After being here for just these few hours, I already realised that the city life is too much for me. I think I'll go back to the island and live there the rest of my life." She let out a slightly quivering sigh.

I heavily contemplated what I could do at that point. I didn't really have anything to do anymore, and I had just been reunited with a friend from a few years back. _And you just broke up with Risa. You're desperate, aren't you?_ I had no excuse, but maybe it was worth a shot. Just to get my mind off things.

"Hey, uhh, Kanae." The young woman who had gone back to stirring her milk tea looked up at me. "Do you think I could go back to the island with you?"

I'm not sure if she heard me the first time, but she hadn't responded, so I repeated my question. And she nodded her head, her face turning red. "O-Of course! You're more than welcome to stay around, especially since you're in a bit of a financial fix right now."

I let out a short breath. _Worth a shot._ "Also…remember those years back when you, well, confessed to me?"

Kanae choked on her tea and started coughing. Alarmed, I stood up, not sure how to offer her help. I offered a cup of water at the side and she drank gratefully, hiding her face behind the clear glass. "What about it?" she asked timidly.

I scratched my head. "Well, do you think, even though I'm a few years overdue, you wanna give the relationship a shot…?" _That was really lame, dude._

But somehow, she nodded. Her eyes were wide open, and she nodded her head, as if she couldn't believe it. Somehow it made me feel a little embarrassed. I wasn't any great person worth feeling that way about after all.

But somehow, she agreed to be my girlfriend. Even though we hadn't talked in years. Even though we ended our last meeting with a confession that I never answered up till that day. Even though…

 _Even though I was such a failure of a person._

Because at that moment, as cruel, as idiotic a thought it was, it made me wonder, if somehow…

I could actually be with the girl that I hadn't talked to in years, having been separated since we were children.

I thought all that as I sat in front of my new girlfriend, who was hiding a smile that looked like it was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

( _A/N: Hey there, I haven't written in a while. Now anyway, this is just a...well, a shot at trying to give 5cm/s a happy ending? Well, who knows. I'm sorry I can't make as much feels as Makoto Shinkai-sensei, but I'll do my best!)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Again

_Akari_

I woke up to a constant beeping sound, with pain in my head and an agonizing ache in my body. Slowly opening my eyes, I felt the pain of a bright light about above me, and squinted. I let out a soft wince of pain.

Something beside me shifted. Bearing the pain, I opened my eyes wider, only to see a rather old figure hunched over my bed. My mother had an overjoyed look as she beamed at me. She did a soft prayer and whispered, "You're alive." Then, she started tearing up and leaned forward to hug me. "My daughter is alive!"

I felt pain surge through my body as she embraced me tightly, I let out a soft moan of pain, and my mother let go. She bit her lips and suppressed her over-relieved smile. As she wiped off the tears in her eyes, I smiled at her. As if on cue, my father had run into the room, and was equally relieved to see me alive. While he didn't cry, he let out a long breath of relief and smiled at me with concern on his face.

"I'm back, I guess?" I said weakly, and laughed. Then suddenly I remembered. "Oh, by the way, where is Yuuichi?"

As I said that, my parents' overjoyed looks had transformed into solemnity. Similarly, I felt my heart being clenched tightly by some force."Mum? Dad? Where's Yuuichi" My voice was trembling, and I was half-expecting an answer already.

I was right. My mother turned to me bravely and spoke. "Unfortunately, Yuuichi didn't survive the car crash… I am so sorry, my dear."

I'm pretty sure she said some words after that, but I couldn't bother to listen any more. My mind was a blur. Yuuichi? Dead? But, we were supposed to get married next month! _Why?_ I felt myself beginning to cry, and my mother embraced me once again, as I felt the pain jolt my body once again. This time, I didn't even flinch.

In the span of a few hours, I learned that my legs had been seriously injured by the car crash, and I would probably have to remain in the hospital for a month. I told the company I was working for the news, and they wished me a speedy recovery, putting me on unpaid leave. I was thankful for not getting fired, but I still had the feeling its possibility would come eventually. I felt my life falling apart, piece by piece.

In the midst of my despair, my mother remained by my side, coming frequently. I was worried she might be over-stressing herself, having to balance both visiting and work, but she only smiled and told me to focus on recovering. When she saw my declining mood, she suddenly handed me a brochure. It was a trip to some island south of the mainland. Tanegashima. In the Kagoshima prefecture. Apparently there was a space centre there. She thought it would be a good place to visit and relax after my hospitalisation. So I nodded solemnly, forcing a smile afterwards.

I carried on reading my book. It was a pretty old story, and I had it since I was a child, but reading it made me feel better in any case. But, Kagoshima, huh? That sounded like a familiar place. Somewhere my childhood friend had moved to once upon a time. I instantly recalled the time _I_ had moved into a small town, where I had fallen in love for the first time.

 _I wonder if Takaki is doing alright._

* * *

 _Takaki_

The plane landed within an hour or two, and I stepped out into the airport, feeling a little excited for the first time in a while.

Kanae had called her family to pick us up along with our luggage. I was greeted by the familiar sight of her sister, she waved at us as we walked over. It was only then I realised I never did know her sister's name, although I had seen both of them surfing quite a few times.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you'd be bringing _him_ back!" Kanae's sister ran over to her and hugged her. "Anyway, glad you're safe and all." She turned to me and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Mayu*. Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand and smiled. "Takaki," I replied.

"You're the guy that watched us surf last time, right?" I nodded and grinned.

"Yeah. I remember Kanae wasn't really good at it then."

She puffed up her cheeks and pouted, turning slightly red. "H-Hey! I've improved!"

Mayu laughed and nodded. "Why don't we go over to the beach once the both of you have settled in at our home?" Kanae nodded and went ahead to the car. Turning to me, Mayu asked, "Takaki, you don't have a job anymore, right? Kanae told me her new boyfriend just lost his job. If you'd like, I could get you to help out at the hospital with Kanae. We're not really short on manpower, but I think they'd be glad to have some extra help anyway."

"That would be great. Thank you. I'll be sure to do my best." I bowed my head and she just tousled my hair.

"Don't be like that. I'm just glad that Kanae got the guy she wanted in the end." Then she muttered, "Though I must say it's quite a pity for that Ryo guy. He had quite a thing for her, and he's pretty hot." I could only smile sheepishly at her comment.

In an hour or so, we reached the house and settled in. Kanae's family had apparently heard about my arrival, and were all very welcoming as I moved in. There were a few little kids running around, playing a fool, but other than that it was very peaceful and quiet. I was moved into the guest room, and when I was left alone, I sat down and closed my eyes. _Peace, after so long._

I was determined to let the agony of my past go away, hopefully by spending more time on the island, I'd be able to forget everything. I felt my pockets before I remembered how Kanae told me I wasn't allowed to smoke, there being kids and elderly in the house. _Good time to quit I guess._ The room was spacious enough, and I unpacked my things, keeping the luggage in the cupboard with some other things. As I finished up, Kanae had knocked on my door, sliding the door open.

"Takaki?" She peered her head in as I closed the cupboard. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

She walked in, wearing her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, with her surfing wear seen beneath the outerwear. "You gonna come with us to the beach?" I nodded and decided against bringing something to swim in. I wasn't in the mood to stay under the heat.

We had reached the beach in about ten minutes, and Kanae just jumped out of the car, speeding down the sand and into the water, leaving Mayu and I watching her.

"She's lively, isn't she?"

"Always. Even a day or two away from the beach and I'm sure she misses it. For her to have gone to the mainland to find you was really a big feat."

The waves got stronger and higher, and I saw Kanae, a small speck quite far out, get on her surfboard and smoothly sped across the water, shouting something I couldn't hear. Mayu just looked at her and laughed.

"I bet she's saying 'I told you I improved!' or something along those lines." Mayu walked on to the sand, and turned to face me. "Come on, let's go down and have a closer look."

And so we spent the rest of the day at the beach, and I sat under the beach umbrella as Kanae and Mayu went into the water to surf and swim. I wasn't doing anything in particular for a long time, before I decided to take out a book to read. I hadn't read in a long time, but the words came back to me like old family welcoming me back to my childhood. I felt a sudden pang of sadness as I recalled _her._ I shook my head, and looked back at Kanae. _Akari is history. Focus on Kanae now, okay?_

With that, one month passed by really fast. I carried on living in the Sumida household, going to work at the hospital with Kanae. I was just working around the place, doing administrative work as I didn't have too much experience in the field of medicine. Eventually I learned quite a bit about general medication and was familiarised with some of the common treatments and procedures.

When we had free time, we would go to the beach, or to other towns around the prefecture just to spend the weekend together. She wasn't the kind to read too much, so we'd be running around doing active things like sports. Having not played football in a while, the exhilaration of running again seemed to be reminiscing and I took the chance to improve my fitness. Under Kanae's teaching, I learned a bit of surfing, and was probably as bad as she was in school. I would fall off the board countless times, and she would laugh, helping me back up before we tried again.

Occasionally I would bring her to a bookstore to get a new book to read. At first, she'd be like a kid, dozing off after reading the first ten pages or so. But after finding her preference of stories and books, she started to find books more interesting.

Slowly, over the month, I grew closer to Kanae, and I was treated like family. It made me resolve to work harder so I could help repay the Sumida household for their care and hospitality. I found a new delivery job to work at part-time over the week when I wasn't needed at the hospital. Initially, I had offered to pay a rent to the household for letting me stay, but they turned the money down from the instant I took it out. It was only during that month did I start to feel like I belonged somewhere. After years of moving about, and having placed myself in the midst of bustling Tokyo after graduating, naturally I'd be out of place. But, at that point, I felt happy. For the first time in so long.

* * *

 _Akari_

My legs were still weak from the recovery, and I stumbled a little as I stepped into New Tanegashima Airport. I could smell sea salt in the air as I exit with my parents, and we rented a car to drive to a town, where we had booked two rooms to stay in for a month or so.

After much time to think in the hospital, I realised it was probably best that I came for this trip. My sudden loss of Yuuichi, and the abrupt halt in my work, my life was practically at a standstill. I think I could afford to spend some time with my parents relaxing.

"Do you like it here?" My mother had asked as we sped along the road, my father behind the wheel.

"Quite. It's relaxing, and the beaches are beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. Maybe we can go to one of the beaches when we've settled down. I heard the waves here are nice, so there are plenty of surfers."

I was a little paranoid, wondering if my mother was implying for me to find someone new to move on. But one month, although a long time to stay in the hospital, was not long enough for me to recover from my loss of Yuuichi, whom I loved and was suddenly taken from me. I needed more time. Yet, I thought it would be quite interesting to see something new, so I agreed and carried on looking out the window.

Just a few minutes before my father made a turn in the road to the town, I spotted two surfers. One had just fallen off the board, while the other seemed to be surfing quite well. It made me wonder if I should learn a sport after my legs got stronger.

I took out my book to read again, and smiled when I skimmed across the phrase '5 centimetres per second' next to the section on velocity and air resistance.

* * *

 _*Kanae's sister's name was not mentioned in the manga nor the movie, hence I just came up with the name Mayu for her. No meaning or anything. I just used the random name generator and it sounded fitting. So, yeah._


	3. Chapter 2 - Chance

_Takaki_

While the first month as I had mentioned about was enjoyable and truly great, it was as if things had either gone down from there, or just remained there at a standstill. Perhaps having too many good things in a relationship isn't exactly beneficial either. Who knows? Regardless, Kanae was still important to me, and our feelings for each other didn't change, though I knew she felt the same way I did, that nothing was really changing. Though, while I didn't want to admit it, I felt that we wouldn't last too long.

Roughly six weeks had passed since I had returned to Tanegashima as Kanae's boyfriend. The two of us were walking along the beach after surfing. The sun was a bright orange and cast our shadows long beside us. Barefooted, I felt the wet sand in between my toes, and the waves washed it off, the process repeating every ten seconds or so.

Probably having exhausted most conversation topics, I enjoyed idling in silence. Though I could tell from Kanae's face she was thinking of something to say.

Though the next thing she brought up might not have been the best issue to have talked about.

"Hey, remember when we were in school, and we talked about sending letters once?"

"Uh huh? When you said you still sent greeting cards to, who was it, Yamashita?"

"Yeah. That time." Kanae bit her lips. "Well, you never did tell me who it was that you sent letters to when you were younger."

I slowed down my pace, and the momentum of the sand and the waves broke. I remembered Akari's smile as the train door closed. But that was the last of her I could remember. If I saw her now, who knows if I'd recognise her? I thought about the letters we sent endlessly, and how it went to a standstill after a while. How we just kind of stopped writing. I don't know if it was me or her who decided it was too much of a trouble first.

"Takaki?"

I was suddenly brought back to Kanae's side. I looked at her, trying to hide some kind of melancholy. I'm not sure what was my facial expression when I replied, "Well, she was my childhood love." But I know I regretted it instantly.

Kanae had an expression of initial shock, but quickly smiled awkwardly afterwards.

"I-I...see."

"Sorry, let's not talk about something like that anymore. It's all in the past, anyway." She nodded in agreement and we carried on walking in silence. "In any case, do you wanna go down to that festival in town tonight? I'm in the mood for something different."

Kanae looked excited. Probably since it was a new experience to go with someone. "Of course!" She suddenly became a kid that was promised a new game console or something. With that, she started running towards the car, and I followed after slowly.

* * *

I checked my watch. It was around eight in the evening already. I rested my back on the tree, waiting for Kanae to come out of the toilet. "Wait for me to change into my _yukata*_!" She seemed really thrilled, and I couldn't bear to tell her that it was fine if she wore casual clothes. Regardless, I was looking forward to seeing her in a _yukata_ , but it was taking quite long.

As I thought of that, she came out of the toilet, her yukata flowing gracefully about her. She wore a light pink one, with a sakura-patterned _obi_. It was rather plain, but I thought it suited her. She blushed when she realised I was staring at her.

"Don't just keep quiet... Say something." She pouted.

I grinned. "It looks perfect on you." She tried to hide her pleasure, but her smile could be seen even as she looked away. "Though I think your _obi_ is a little loose. Let me help you readjust it."

She blushed again. "E-Eh? I think its fine! Anyway, it'll be embarrassing if we did it in public..."

I shrugged and smiled at her. "Well, anything you say, _hime-sama**."_ She blushed (once again) at that comment, and hit my arm playfully, before we decided to get a move on to the festival's main events.

The festival was quite big, considering the small town that we lived in. Then again, we were in the biggest town in Kagoshima, so I suppose it would be fitting. We made our way around, buying food and playing games at the festival. I tried my hand at one of those shooting games to get her one of those big teddy bears. But we settled for second place, which was a smaller version of the big teddy bear.

After spending an hour or so at the festival, we decided to take a break at the area right at the edge of the festival, where there was a forest behind us. We sat on a bench to eat and relax. There were a few other couples around, but it was quiet and peaceful. She rested her head on my shoulder and we enjoyed each other's company.

"Sorry I brought up the issue about your past earlier," Kanae muttered all of a sudden.

"It's fine. You didn't know after all. I just thought it wasn't really something worth talking about now, with how we are and all." I rested my head on hers. "Anyway, it's all in the past." I released a breath, probably out of self-assurance and self-pity. Kanae didn't need to know that. "Anyway, I think I need to hit the toilet. Do you want any food while I'm on the way back?"

"Ah, no it's fine! I'll just wait here. Come back soon." With that, I got up and walked back into the crowd.

The fireworks were starting in a while's time and I was planning to watch it with Kanae. But the crowd was really dense and I was squeezing my way through some areas, bumping into many people and apologising countless times.

Then, I bumped into a rather frail lady, who fell back from the impact. She landed on her butt and she let out a soft wince of pain.

Immediately, I knelt down, offering my hand to the lady in a blue yukata. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" My eyes focused on her, and for some reason, time slowed down.

I looked into her eyes. They were...familiar? I saw a glimpse of sadness in them just before she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you, and sorry."

"No, I should be the one who is sorry. Are you injured anywhere?"

The lady shook her head, and suddenly she, too, showed some kind of recognition of me. She blinked twice, with her eyes widened.

"S-Sorry, but do I kno-

I wasn't able to finish my sentence before I heard the first burst in the sky. Instantly, I spun my head to look at the night sky. The trail of red light had just faded away, and a few more streams of colours followed, with a bright burst of light every few seconds. The fireworks shone like bright, colourful flowers that decorated the night sky, and polluted the air with the smell of gunpowder. People begun to gasp and clap, and the initially somewhat tranquil crowd and become a loud roar of applause and chatter, accompanied by the continuous sound of fireworks launching into the air.

I spun back to look at the lady, but she was nowhere in sight. I panicked for an instant, before I decided it was probably just a coincidence. _There's no way I'd meet her here of all places._ Then, I remembered Kanae was still sitting at the bench. Without hesitating, I ran back to her, squeezing through the crowd and somehow finding her back at where I had left her.

"Sorry."

"You took a long time!" She shouted over the fireworks. "Was it really crowded?"

I nodded, catching my breath and breathing heavily. "I didn't go in the end. I ran back."

She looked away, clearly bashful that I would come back for her. "Y-You could have just gone ahead!"

I sat down next to her again. "Not a chance. I'd like to share this moment with you."

And so the two of us sat in silence, enjoying the fireworks in the hot summer night. I decided not to tell her about the familiar lady I had seen. In my mind, it clung heavily, but at that moment, I was determined not to let it get in the way of Kanae and I.

* * *

 _Akari_

I ran. I ran as fast as my weak legs were able to carry me.

I had seen those eyes before. But, where was the fire? The fire that I had once seen and admired as a child?

No, it wasn't possible. There was no way I'd meet him here of all places. _You mean he's still on this island? Had he not left? Does that mean he has settled down for good?_

When I had fallen to the ground, he had offered me a hand which I gladly took. But to think that of all people, it would resemble Takaki the most. It couldn't be him. Definitely not him. When the fireworks went off, I took the chance to slip away through the crowd, and get away from him. I wasn't sure what he was going to ask, but I didn't want to know. Though deep down, I knew. But I didn't want it to be true. Not here, not now.

 _Why did Fate have to be so cruel?_

I stumbled out through the crowd. I felt my legs getting exhausted from the walking and I nearly fell to my knees. I spotted my parents and walked over to them feebly, sweating. I wonder why I even decided to go for the festival. Perhaps I just thought it would be a nice change of pace. But look at how that turned out. I sighed deeply, sitting down on a bench where my parents were resting. They offered me a drink, which I had gladly accepted.

As I sipped on a cold can of tea, I let the man that I had just met hang in my mind. He looked so familiar, I was almost convinced it was Takaki. Perhaps it was. No, no. As I said, definitely not. Although his eyes held the same sadness, they didn't hold his determination. To become, what was it again? An astronaut? That's right, an astronaut.

I wanted to get it off my mind, but I couldn't. I just couldn't get the man off my mind. Just who was he? I silently cursed myself for having ran off before finding out. Satisfy my curiosity, and here the words that went "I'm sorry, Takaki-who? My name is..." Something along those lines. I'm sure that's how it would have gone. If I had given myself more time to see him, I'd know that he would look different. It was just my imagination and thinking that made me think him to resemble Takaki. But of course that couldn't be.

"Akari?" I looked up at my concerned parents. "Are you ready to go back and rest?"

I nodded silently. "Ah, yes. Sorry, I was spacing out."

"You're probably tired. Come on..."

* * *

The days that followed were rather monotonous and dull. They were peaceful, but for some reason I was uneasy. I just felt like something was missing, or rather I needed to do something to keep myself occupied. I had walked around the whole town that we were staying in once my legs got better, and I paid a visit to the bookshop frequently, and I bought a few books even. Although the dialect spoken on Tanegashima was different, the books had the same kind of words that I understood. But I had read all the books and I was left in my room, fanning myself against the summer heat.

Sweat dripping off my brow, I decided to walk around more, and get some groceries at the same time. Leaving the house, I felt the heat strike me down, and I felt weak. I was already down to just a single dress and a hat, but it barely kept me away from the burning heat.

I decided to take refuge in the bookshop for a short while, and get a book while I was at it. I usually looked at the literature section, but on impulse, my legs brought me over to the science section. It was mildly reminiscing, thinking of when I had read through Four Billion Years in one night. It was a long, but truly interesting read. Even though there was some parts fiction-like (I remember I always thought it was interesting how there were some species that looked so alien, yet existed), it was so amazing, and it made me wonder about so much.

As I grew up, I begun to think about the idea of evolution more. It was strange, how, through four billion years of evolution, and the development of humans, was all gone past as history. It made me value the time I was living on Earth. Every second passes by and never comes back, whether we want it to or not. The saddest thing about it, though, was that no matter how much love you had for someone at one point, time would do it's best to tear it apart, and ruin what sentimental memories you had. While time is beautiful, it is equally as terrifying.

I browsed through the books that the shop had. They were all quick reads, and I gave up, deciding to retreat to literature, where I had buried myself for the past years purely out of self-interest. Similarly, I found nothing too eye-catching. Eventually, I gave up and left the shop, going back into the heat, and to get food to eat.

On the way back to the house, I stopped by a cliff. From where I stood, I could see a long stretch of sand where the beach stretched far and wide. Again, I saw surfers running into to water, wading into deep water before a wave would come and they would ride along to shore. It was pretty common to see it along Tanegashima's shorelines, though when it was done it didn't seem to be done in big groups. This time around it was a group of 3.

"Maybe I should learn surfing soon. It seems like a fun activity." I mused softly and felt the sudden breeze of cooling air amidst the sun's wrath.

A month was almost over. But I kind of still felt like staying on the island. My thoughts of Yuuichi started to lessen. I was sad, but as a certain famous person once said, "Humour is tragedy plus time." I guess the humour part had yet to kick in, but in any case, over the month of contemplation, I realised it was probably best to move on. Yuuichi wouldn't have wanted me to stay miserable like this in any case.

Also, I felt incomplete without having...done anything. _...like getting to know who that man is. As much as I'd hate to admit it, it's true._

With that, I decided I'd tell my parents about extending our stay on the island. We'd figure out something about money along the way. If they wanted to go back, I could always live by myself. I turned to look at the surfers once more before walking away. It made me feel slightly lonely.

 _I hope spring comes again soon._

* * *

 _*A yukata is a casual summer kimono that is usually worn by children or whoever to festivals. It is accompanied by an obi, or a sash, to keep the yukata from coming loose and falling apart._

 _**'Hime-sama' refers to 'princess'_


	4. Chapter 3 - Rain

_Akari_

My parents had stuck around for a week or two before they decided it best to return to Tokyo to carry on with their lives. On impulse, I had decided to stay where we had been for the past month or so, and I reassured them, telling them I would find a job to keep an income. Since it was a small town, they were reassured I could manage on my own normally. Yet, they promised to send money when I needed it. Grateful, I sent them off, and told them to take care.

I had managed to get a job at the bookshop. The owner was getting old, and tired, and I offered to help her. She gladly took me up on the offer, and provided me with enough money to pay my rent and get by with daily life. I also called my company in Tokyo about my extended leave, I raised the idea of probably it being best to let me leave the company. But the boss was kind and told me I was still on unpaid leave. With no other choice, I guiltily thanked him and put down the phone.

Being a Sunday, I had the day off and I decided to walk to the beach. I left the house and with a beach bag around my shoulder, I started my journey. It was roughly two miles of walking, but I didn't mind. I needed the exercise, and the air was fresh. The sidewalk to the beach was not frequented much, and so it looked like a part of the road. I walked next to the metal divider separating the road from the path, and set off at a leisurely pace.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the beach, where I rolled out a beach mat and sat on it, reading a book and looking at people playing by the sea. Far off shore, I spotted a few ships slowly floating about. One was coming to shore to dock. I suddenly thought it would be interesting to go on a cruise one day.

Feeling the heat, I released a breath and took off the outer piece I had on me, revealing my swimsuit underneath. I tied it to my waist and decided to walk along the shoreline. So, leaving my belongings alone, I headed off to feel the ocean breeze.

" _Urashima Tarou*,_ " I whispered softly as the waves washed over my ankles at regular intervals.

The tale of a fisherman who stays in the palace of _Ryuujin_ under the sea for 3 days, but when he comes back home, 300 years have passed. There are many versions to the story, including one where he dies after returning home and opening the _tamatebako_ , as no one can live for 300 years like that.

But still, the story seems a little odd. You'd think there would be something to learn from the whole tale. Maybe 'listen to the advice of a princess when she tells you not to open a box'? Or rather, I think, the story focuses on the confusion and feeling lost in a world that has changed without the person.

I think of 'From the New World', the ninth symphony written by Antonin Dvořák. It was said he wrote it while he was in the United States, thinking of his homeland of Bohemia. Comparing his old, familiar place of belonging to what appeared as a barren, new world to him, he probably felt lonely. Similar to the tale of Urashima Tarou, being placed in a new environment, when all your memories are in the past, it must have been extremely tough. When all that you love and appreciate are taken away in one action, whether it was your decision or not.

I was alone on the beach then. So I stopped walking, and I shouted at the ocean. I didn't say a word. I just shouted. I felt my cheeks tickle from tears trickling down either side. I was crying? I see. So I was lonely all along.

Of course I was. I missed Yuuichi. I missed my parents. I even missed...Takaki. If only I could have one of them by my side again. I _wished._

* * *

 _Takaki_

A month quickly went by since the day of the festival. I had forgotten about the lady I had bumped into more or less, but occasionally I would remember, and curiosity would get the better of me for a few minutes before I decided not to think too much.

In any case, I was alone that day. It was a Sunday, so I had the day off from the hospital as well. However, I was planning on quitting soon anyway. I would try applying for a job at the Tanegashima Space Centre. It was probably worth a shot.

On impulse, I decided to walk. To wherever. I wasn't particularly bothered by anything that day. I didn't have much to do, so I decided to have some time alone to contemplate about life. I passed by the convenience store that I used to frequent with Kanae when we were still schooling. I gave a weak smile, remembering how I was still a sappy boy looking back at the past.

But I realised I have been that. All this time, probably up till recent. Moving back to Tanegashima gave me a chance to finally restart. This time, maybe it was because I was determined to.

And also maybe because time really does destroy bonds and memories.

I carried on walking, past the store and towards the beach. There were a few people from what I could see, and as I got closer, they left, one by one, still there was a single figure walking on the shoreline. She was far away, but I could tell it was a woman. She didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. As I carried on with my journey, I suddenly heard a faint shout. Not a cry for help, though.

Maybe a cry of sadness.

I turned to look at the figure on the beach again. An elegant figure in solitude. Against the afternoon sun, it looked kind of like one of those shows with the main character staring off into the distance.

Suddenly, I heard a rumbling in the distance. My first thought, for some reason, was who fired a cannon? Then I realised that it was thunder. And, this followed with rain, of course. The word 'cloudburst' shot to my head as the rain came down full force from above, not without a single moment of drizzle as warning. Shocked, I stood frozen in the rain. It took me a moment or two to realise I should probably run to shelter. Should I have run back? Or forward? Who knows how long it was till the town ahead. (Well actually, I knew it was probably about the same distance to the town ahead as it was to the convenience store back.) In any case, I decided to run back to the convenience store. Maybe it was out of sentiments and memory's sake, but that's the direction I took anyway.

It took me a few minutes, so by the time I reached the store, I was practically drenched head to toe. I went in, and the store clerk seemed unsurprised as he handed me a towel with a smile. I smiled back, embarrassed. At the same time, I decided to buy a warm drink to help pass the time. Thanking the clerk, I left the store to wait outside.

As I left the store, a figure ran towards and past me. I saw a flurry of hair, and...a bikini top? The lady from the beach ran into shelter, breathing heavily in relief as she made it, and wasted no time walking into the store to get a towel. Knowing she'd probably come out in a bit, I moved over to the right, making space for a second person.

True enough, five minutes after her panic, she came out, composed, and she now wore an outer piece that covered her and kept her warm. I looked at her face, and breathed in a little harder than usual. It was the lady from the festival. The Akari-lookalike.

She made eye contact with me, and I saw the recognition in her eyes once again. Except she was drinking her can of coffee while looking at me, so she spat it out in shock and ruined the moment. I jumped back in surprised and then offered to help, though I couldn't see how. She coughed a bit and cleaned her face with her towel, before looking downwards, embarrassed. I smiled at the little scene that played before me.

Though the rain was loud and crashing on the tar road, and the metal shutter above us, it felt quiet and peaceful. I sipped my tea, and gazed at the rain. I was thinking of what to say, but I wasn't really in a panic. It was funny how I had been thinking to ask her if I had ever seen her before up till that point, but I wasn't asking that very question.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes, I see her lips moving. She is talking...to me? Of course. But I did not hear what she said.

"S-Sorry?"

"...five meters."

I felt my heart skip a beat. _She didn't just say that, did she?_ "Five...meters?"

She suddenly looks up, away from me, but her voice is clear now. "The speed of falling rain. It's about five meters per second."

At that moment, it wasn't just peaceful and silent. It was absolutely quiet in my head.

 _A...Akari? It really is you?_

"I see," I replied in shock, still sounding normal. She released what sounded like a breath of relief and...disappointment? It was well-hidden, but I sensed it. "You know, that reminds me of a book I read when I was a kid."

It was now the lady's turn to look at me in shock, and my turn to look away from her. "I remember one thing from that book too, very clearly. The speed of falling cherry blossoms."

 _Five centimeters per second._

"Takaki...?" Akari whispered softly at me. I saw tears in her eyes. She was happy. Not just happy, but overjoyed.

But so was I. I was literally shaking with excitement and happiness. My voice quavering, I do my best to hide it as I speak.

"Long time no see, Akari."

 _-END-_

* * *

 _*Urashima Tarou is the tale of about a_ _fisherman_ _who rescues a_ _turtle_ _and is rewarded for this with a visit to_ _Ryuuguu-jou, the palace of Ryuujin, the Dragon God, under the sea. He stays there for three days and, upon his return to his village, finds himself 300 years in the future._

 _A/N: I'm sorry I'm ending the story here. I'll include more info in the Author's Note._


	5. Author's Note

I'm not exactly sure how to begin an author's note. Usually I say something like "Kirikoto here" for my originals. Whatever.

Right, anyway, I hope you, the reader, has enjoyed the miserably short 3 chapters that I have written in the span of the past month.

So anyway, this story was written for my classmate who decided the original ending of Five Centimeters per Second could be better. So yeah, Rachel, this is for you. Sorry it's short and not what you wanted it to be. It's practically what you suggested, with my edits.

Anyway first I'll just summarise how I wanted it to end. In my head, Takaki and Akari would have just hit it off from there. But Takaki has Kanae now, so, guiltily, he tells Kanae about Akari. Clearly she is upset, but after a series of cries and shouts and moments of self-contemplation and self-worth, Kanae decides that she and Takaki were not meant to be in the first place, especially from when they realised their relationship was getting stale. She eventually hooks up with Ryu. The surfer guy. And Takaki and Akari end up staying on the island because Tanegashima Space Centre. Something along those lines is how it would have ended. I would also have made an epilogue where they end up walking in their old neighbourhood where they first fell in love and all. During spring of course. And yeah, that would have been about it. I should have been around 6 to 7 chapters long, sadly.

Now for the reason I had to cut it short. Well, I wouldn't be lying if I said I ran out of inspiration and motivation to write an overly-dramatic sequence of events. But that wouldn't be too truthful either. The main reason being that as I begun to write, I felt myself become more and more personally attached to Takaki and Akari. I was worried that it would reach a point where, like how my first original story turned out, a horny, emotional mess of impossible love and naivety.

Well, to be honest, this very fanfic has quit a naïve way of thinking. Let me digress for a while, but I'll be honest, I thought the show/manga ended well enough. Reality is harsh and life is bittersweet. Takaki eventually had to face that a childhood sweetheart was only something of the past, and they were simply not meant to be. Of course, everyone wished they'd end up together, but then I think the show/manga wouldn't have had that big an impact then.

The next reason being that in the midst of all this writing, I had some internal turmoil that I felt would impact the way I presented the story, that would end in a huge mess. I wouldn't want to disrespect Makoto Shinkai's masterpiece with something half-assed and based on what I _thought_ should make me happy. No, I think the story was wonderful, albeit dramatic, and I don't want to do it any more injustice than I already have.

In the span of the 3 chapters, I must say that I'm quite proud of myself, however. I had to read up quite a bit for some information, including other works, such as 'The Metamorphosis' by Franz Kafka, and of course the tale of Urashima Tarou. It made me delve into thoughts that I usually would only have in the shower or when I listen to pop-punk on the bus home alone. So, it has been quite a reflective journey for myself as well, and I have in fact found myself relating to Akari and Takaki in some aspects, though that seems rather weird to say.

In short, I really would like to sincerely apologise for not taking the time to expand on this piece of work. In the future, when the damage I had felt from Five Centimeters per Second has disappeared, maybe I will come back to write more. Maybe. It's probably no, though. It's quite regretful that I wasted this opportunity. But I guess everything happens for a reason. I think in a sense the way I ended off could be beneficial to the readers too. Now you can go ahead and imagine whatever you want and how it could end (I felt like making Kanae _yandere_ in my head tbh, haha).

Once again, I duly apologise, and well, I don't know how to end off. So, well, see ya.

Kirikoto

1.11.2015


End file.
